


Price To Pay

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Forced Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Haou's the only one allowed to hurt Judai.





	Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the whump prompt:
> 
> “What have you done? What have you done?!”  
The whumper’s breath caresses over their whumpee’s face. “Don’t you know that I’m the only one allowed to hurt you?”
> 
> found on [heartlesslywhumping](https://heartlesslywhumping.tumblr.com/post/182061090023/whump-prompt-50)

Judai laid curled up beneath the blankets in his bunk bed. He hadn’t left his dorm room since the last conversation he had with his friends. Well, conversation wasn't really a fitting term. He barely got a word in. His friends had just talked right over him, making their own assumptions and not allowing him to say the truth.

He whimpered. Just when he thought there might be a chance of getting away from _him_ it was snatched away by the very people he thought he could trust. Judai stilled when heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

Haou was back.

Judai barely allowed himself to breathe, too scared of what would happen if he caught the other's attention. Not that there really was a reason for him to be here other than for Judai. He _always_ came for Judai.

Heavy steps came closer. The sound of armor clicking all but echoed through the room. Far too soon, he felt the mattress dip under Haou’s weight. The blankets were pulled off of him completely, leaving him to shiver at the sudden lack of heat. 

Judai knew that he couldn’t hide from Haou as they were connected in a way that made such a thing impossible. He took whatever little comfort he could find in the fact that he was currently facing the wall. Not that it helped much when cold metal brushed over his skin as some of his bangs were brushed out of his face. He shuddered when he felt something sticking to his cheek. 

Carefully Judai lifted one hand to touch the spot. Some of it stuck to his fingers. He eyed them with a sinking feeling in his stomach. While he couldn't make out the colour of the drying liquid in the darkness of his room, he knew exactly what it was: blood.

Judai turned around to face Haou. Golden eyes glowed in the darkness, looking as hard and cold as they always did. Blood started to rush through his veins as everything in him told him to run far away.

“What did you do? _What did you do?!_” Judai screamed.

Haou grabbed his chin, forcing him to stay still as Haou leaned in close. His breath caressed over Judai's face. “Don’t you know that I’m the only one allowed to hurt you?”

A blood covered finger pushed against Judai's lips. Judai grit his teeth and resisted the urge of licking the liquid off his lips. He didn't want the last memory of his friends to be the taste of their blood. Sure, they hadn't been the best of friends lately just as he hadn't been the best friend during the whole Dark World mess, but that didn't mean… He didn't want…

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and what little he could see of Haou in the darkness became blurry. Haou cupped his face with both hands, causing Judai to shudder in disgust at the stickiness. Thumbs brushed Judai's tears away and smeared even more blood onto his face. It left a pattern of marks he would be able to feel long after they’d been washed away.

Judai didn't need to see Haou clearly to know that he now looked at him with that glint of satisfaction in his eyes. It was something he saw way too often, but it was always there when Haou managed to take just a bit more from Judai, to make Judai his just a bit more. Judai wasn't even sure how many pieces of himself still belonged to him. He was too scared to count them. What if there were none left?

He didn't protest as Haou pulled him into a very one-sided hug. All Judai felt was the unmoving armor closing around him from all sides, caging him in a pair of arms he wished he'd never known. Haou placed a kiss onto his hair, the only softness he was allowed to feel. A lifeline that would chain him to Haou just a tiny bit more. A lifeline he had resisted holding onto for such a long time.

They both knew he wouldn't be able to do so much longer.


End file.
